Hero
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Edo grew up believing that justice could avenge the tragic loss of his father. Will a fellow champion's relationship with a certain boy show him what makes a true hero shine? [JuuShou, Ch.4 rated M]
1. Reverence

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Pairing: Judai x Edo, Judai x Sho

Summary:

During a routine trip to Duel Academy, Edo Phoenix discovers what being a true hero really means.

…

Chapter 1: Reverence

Footsteps, rhythmic and poised, echoed softly in the equally poised hallway. The sounds were light on the air, creating an illusion of silence as the sole individual crossed the pale red carpet. As he walked past, marble pillars, polished so excessively that he could see his reflection in them, presented themselves. They lined either side of the crimson tapestry, standing erect with the posture of a soldier, only hunching over at the ceiling where the structures ended in elaborate architecture. The floor was sparkling white and stretched far into the distance, the end barely visible at the foot of a glassy staircase of three steps; the only darkness that crept into the sanctuary was that of his own shadow, projected radially over the pristine expanse in the shape of a pentacle. The faint smell of chestnuts entered his nose as he drew closer to his destination, reminding him of his days as a child, stories of which he refused to abandon…The warm greetings of townsfolk as they sipped tea late into the afternoon, the torrid sunlight that beamed overhead as he looked upon the clock tower, and the smile of his father that never faltered.

A sudden chill came over him, and he gripped his sides instinctively. He was well aware that the act would prove pointless however, as the sanctum was a haven without doors or windows that could be shut to keep the wind from making its presence known. He did so regardless…It gave him some sense of repose. He ascended the staircase, finally arriving in a much brighter room. Four glowing spheres were suspended high above, casting a blue hue over the otherwise glimmering walls. Each radiating orb was arranged perfectly so that together, one atop another, they formed a miniature cross. At the center of the room, there was a man, a transparent table and chair.

"You're early…Edo," the seated one said calmly, though a hint of expectedness rang in his voice.

The youngster did not reply. He did not think his superior was waiting for a response. From the looks of things, he was too preoccupied mixing the cards atop his table, as if Edo had not come in unannounced at all.

"Something interesting happened…I visited Duel Academy recently…"

"Duel Academy? Why did you go there?" The boy brushed strands of his silvery hair out of his eyes.

"The truth is often most unexpected." He united the cards into a single pile, and with a fluid motion, scattered three from the top horizontally in front of himself, and with a second, placed an additional one above them. With his left hand, he lifted the card furthest from himself, as well as the leftmost closest to himself, and turned them face up. A jester of sorts, sporting a tightly-wound headdress and fife, adorned the face of the latter. "Fate is an unequivocal concept, Edo. One is only susceptible to destiny, yet the power that climbs beyond my prediction is still seeking to precariously manipulate my Wheel of Fortune. That is…Yuki Judai's power." He examined the premier tarot.

The teenager again did not say a word. He waited patiently for an answer to his original question, but was beginning to suspect that it would never be answered, given his manager's riddle-talk.

"Yuki Judai, represented by The Fool…He holds the key to unlocking the secrets of my Wheel of Fortune…The key that will allow it to spin forever."

At last, Edo spoke, "Judai has that ability? Why would he-?"

"That is a mystery," the elder interrupted. "But I have no intentions of playing detective…Go to Duel Academy at once. If Yuki Judai is to become one with our cause, we must react to the fool's journey with haste. Already my fate begins to spin out of control." He frowned, flipping over the next card. "The upright god of death who brings destruction. What change will be wrought?"

"So I must return to that school again, Saiou?" Edo's speech resembled that of a child's whining. He hated the Academy with a passion.

"Something wrong with that? You do not agree?" Saiou slurred wickedly, not unlike a hissing serpent.

The boy relented. "Fine, I'll go. Afterwards, I'll have nothing more to do with that wretched place!" Straightening his tie, he proceeded out the room.

Saiou was intrigued. He flipped over the final card of his spread. It was The Hierophant. "So Yuki Judai is not alone. Edo Phoenix, you too share the same path." He shuffled the four cards on the table back into the deck, and began mixing again. A single tarot card fluttered away from its brethren and the diviner's gaze followed its descent closely until it had landed on the floor, at which time shock struck.

"_The Lovers!" _

…

Under the cover of darkness, the vehicle sped through the clouds, its propellers slicing through the billowy substance as if it were a heated knife on butter. The plane veered from side to side repetitively due to turbulence, but remained relatively steady thanks to the pilot's excellent skills. A hatch in the plane's side was open, two figures making preparations within.

Edo put on his gloves and adjusted his tinted goggles so that he could see properly. He put weight down on both feet to check that the board he was standing on was secure before locking his boots into place with the straps on the board's edges.

The hatch operator inspected the athlete's gear, nodding when he was certain that everything was set. He let out a loud yell that was drowned out by the whipping of the propellers outside, "Are you ready?"

Edo gave the man a thumbs-up. _"Might as well have some fun!"_

"GO!"

Launching himself forward, the teen drove himself off the aircraft's ramp and into the open atmosphere, his shielded eyes meeting the night sky. Although much of the heavens had been blanketed in shadow, they still carried a rare beauty that Edo longed to experience; the sky was an intricately woven network of tiny pinpoints of light, charming and exquisite, much like a fireworks display.

Steadying the board, Edo roared loudly as he fell, the blurriness around him flying backwards in a violent storm. He shifted quickly to slow his momentum, gaining more control over his plummet. He could identify the smoke that arose from the island below. It was unmistakable, practically bursting forth from the volcano that rested on the opposite side of the landmass as the Academy.

"YAHOO!"

He was hooked on the rush of adrenaline. His senses flared. At that moment, he lived up to his name. Rising from the ashes, the firebird soared onward. Defeated previously by Yuki Judai, he would return to the cinders. There he would be birthed anew.


	2. Apotheosis

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Japanese Terms: **Aniki** - Big brother (Sho and Kenzan's address of Judai), **Boku no Aniki dake-su!** - Judai is only my big brother, **Da don** - Kenzan's sentence ender, **Senpai** - Senior, **-su** - Sho's sentence ender

…

Chapter 2: Apotheosis

Yuki Judai stood on the porch of the Osiris Red dormitory, his arms propped up against the flimsy wooden railing. The night air was cool against his skin, and a dolce breeze travelled through his messy brown hair, which he had left uncombed upon exiting the shower. The blue towel that he had used to dry it with lay in the laundry hamper beside him.

With a laboured sigh, the boy took a bite out of the leftover egg bread in his pocket from earlier that day. The posts of the railing creaked as he moved to rest his chin on one hand.

"Aniki, I'm goin' out, da don." A muscular teenager stepped out of the building from behind him. He was wearing a _Jurassic Park_ t-shirt underneath his regular jacket, and false dinosaur bones hung from a thread around his neck.

Judai waved off Kenzan's remark, but watched as the Ra Yellow with dreadlocks threw his bag over a shoulder and bolted down the dirt road. He felt slightly awkward when a voice came from within him.

"_Boku no Aniki dake-su!"_ Sho yelled after Kenzan. The mental image of his former roommate hugged him possessively, brushing up against him suggestively. _"Aniki likes me more, right?"_

"Sho…" Judai began, still unaware that he was talking to himself. "Of course, I like you best." He stared ahead, dreamy-eyed.

"Maybe that's just what's wrong with you, Senpai."

Judai snapped back to reality, utterly mortified that someone had been listening. "Y-You!"

Edo gave the other boy a confused glance after having removed his goggles. He proceeded to dump the rest of his skysurfing equipment onto the splintered hardwood floor. His gloves and boots came off in quick succession, followed by his parachute pack.

Judai tried to hide his embarrassment, though no noticeable blush crept over his cheeks. He muttered inaudibly, trailing off into a series of _um_s, _oh_s, and _hey_s.

About a minute later, the professional duelist grew sick of Judai's quiet chatter, and his lips curled in a sinister smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your gay fantasies. I won't judge…Every guy's got somethin' in particular they like to jerk off to." A laugh.

Now Judai was mad. His face turned fiery red, matching the colour of his blazer. For a moment, it looked as if he would spout razor sharp teeth and claws and tear the place apart.

"You take that back!" he growled, attempting to maul the other with his less-than-impressively-clipped fingernails.

Edo caught the angered youth's fist in his own hand. "Show some dignity for once moron. Or do I have to haul that little punk of yours over here to calm you down?" Another guffaw.

Judai regained his composure, dusting himself off, but was still visibly irritated. "Che. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Saiou sent me," he answered nonchalantly.

"Saiou?"

"I just don't get that guy," he paused, fiddling with his watch. "Well…Shall we begin?"

Judai blinked with a dumbfounded expression plastering his face. "Begin? Y-You comin' onto me?"

Edo nearly fell over just hearing those words. "I-Idiot!"

"…'cause I'm already taken you know," he continued despite the other's protest. "Sho and Kenzan…They're sorta…"

"All right, enough, enough!" The younger boy covered his eyes. He was trying desperately to keep himself from thinking of anything inappropriate. "Even a blockhead like you should know that I came here to duel!"

Judai mumbled through pursed lips, "Duel? Is that all? I could have sworn you wanted me in bed or something. Heh heh."

Edo rubbed his temples. _"What did they do, drop this dimwit on his head when he was born? Did that stringy boyfriend of his send a telephone receiver through his skull when he found out he'd been flirting with other guys…or girls…or whatever?"_

"Gotcha!" The brunette gave Edo his victory pose. "Fun screwin' with your mind!"

"Shut…up…_now_!"

Judai did not even have a chance to blink. The duel prodigy pushed him aside, entering the older one's room without his permission. He plopped down on the edge of the bunk within.

With a cold sneer, Edo kicked the door shut.

"Huh?" Judai backed away to avoid getting smacked.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer after all…Only you're not going to be in bed with me!"

Judai pounded on the door. "Y-You can't! Let me in!"

Edo tuned himself out to the troublesome brunette's cries. He relaxed against the conveniently provided pillow, humming an English tune. Although the riot outside eventually ceased in volume, he realized something far more disturbing: The pillow…It reeked of Judai.

…

Alone beneath the light of the glowspheres, Saiou Takuma was once again immersed in his divinatory practice. Two cards were already upright on the table.

"The Fool and The Hierophant…The cards of Yuki Judai and Edo Phoenix. And then this card…The Lovers?" He picked up the top tarot of the pile, fully aware of what he would be presented with. He spent much time reflecting on the illustration: Two figures locked in an adoring embrace, ardent and sensual. To the left of the couple was a golden cup, and to the right was a blade, firmly rooted within the river that surrounded them. Directly below the pair were two rings, united at the center.

He returned the card to the top of the deck, dissatisfied with the reading. Was his prediction truly being influenced by them? Had their power already surpassed his own and taken hold of his precious Wheel? He shuffled, and drew the next card, placing it between The Fool and The Hierophant before flipping it up.

"_Nine of Swords…Cruelty, suffering, anxiety."_ He added another above it. _"Eight of Swords…Interference and jealousy."_ Saiou grinned, standing up from his throne of crystal and letting his white shawl fall to the floor. In the process of doing so, the remainder of his deck was knocked over.

The seer, unable to resist his curiosity, bent down and gathered the cards. Among them, there were two that caught his attention, as they were trumps. The first depicted a grotesque creature with a set of barbed grapplers dangling from its maw, levelling an ancient monument within an obscuring fog underneath a crescent moon. _"Strength and…"_

"Destiny is crying out, ready to be fed with the nourishment of my sacred fortune, my ebbing fate. The road of light is appearing…The beautiful white road which will soon be revealed."

Saiou's twisted laughter filled the room, echoing among the tall, icy pillars that circled the chamber. Beneath the luminescence of the cross, they began to whirl ever so slowly…The spokes of the great wheel.


	3. Righteousness

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

…

Chapter 3: Righteousness

The rain poured without end over the desolate land, turning dirt to mud and soaking from head to toe the boy who intended to pay his respects to the recently departed. Each droplet that contacted his pale skin brought him more pain. His sad sapphire eyes, moist with tears, refused to leave the rounded tombstone of his father.

"Edo." An umbrella hovered over him. "This hardship…It was fate's doing."

"Fate?" He did not understand. "Who are you?"

The newcomer was not much older than himself, clad in black. Tears escaped from his eyes as well. "I am Saiou Takuma. There is a talent lurking within you, an exalted purpose, and through these hard times, I will be your guide…" His frown became a smile.

…

Edo awoke to distant moans, Judai's scent invading his nose once more. The memory of the darkest day in his life lingered briefly, but disappeared completely from his thoughts the second another wail flew past his ears. There he was, shaking off a nightmare, only to be thrown into another.

"Come on, Edo! I'm starving!" Judai's voice came from the other side of the door. "Just let me grab some crackers at least! They're under the covers."

The professional duelist winced, springing up off the bed. _"That pig."_ The crushed remnants of the snacks were swept away in annoyance.

"Please…" Judai resorted to a more polite approach, hoping that the other would fall for his ploy. To his delight, Edo opened the door, albeit in frustration.

"Take it back. It's a dump anyways."

The brunette stuck out his tongue, crawled into the room, and immediately stuffed his face with as many salted crumbs as he could find that were left on the mattress.

"_Barnyard animal."_ Edo shook his head in disbelief.

"So…good!" Judai was in bliss.

"I'm leaving. It was a mistake to come here."

"No, wait!" The older one glued himself to the other's leg. "Don't go yet!"

Edo squirmed uncomfortably in his grasp. "Get off of me!"

"No, no, no! Never!" he whined.

"What possible reason could you have for wanting to keep me here?" He did not relent in his efforts to pry the boy from his leg.

"It's not often we get to see each other," he replied hoarsely, his throat dry from the food he had just ingested.

Edo froze. Judai's grip loosened.

"W-What did you say?"

"I said it's not often we get to see each other." he whispered.

Edo freed himself from Judai's clutches. "Go fetch that pipsqueak of yours. He's actually willing to play your homo-games."

The brunette sat up, somewhat offended by the remark. "_That's_ not why I want you to stay. Besides, Sho would kill me if-"

"Then why do you want me to stay?" the silver-haired duelist demanded, all too happy to skip the details of their relationship, for he did not want to hear the obscenities that came about during their lovemaking.

"You shouldn't listen to Saiou," Judai blurted.

"He's my manager," Edo pointed out. "It's his job to-"

Now it was Judai's turn to interrupt. "He's using you!"

"He is not. This is my destiny and my destiny alone! Only _I_ have the pure force of will to control it! Not you, not Saiou…Only _I_, Edo Phoenix, has the power to do so!"

_Smack_.

Edo fingered his cheek hesitantly, applying pressure lightly to the area in which the older teen's fist had struck. The punch had left a bruise, not terribly obvious, but still more or less disfiguring, at least to Edo, who cherished the sense of perfection that came with his untouched visage.

Judai was panting heavily, his teeth bared. He expected retaliation from the youth, but opted to take the impending punishment with stern defiance.

"Moron." Edo removed his hand from the red mark on his face, a single tear slipping from his chin.

"E-Edo…" The brunette, caught off guard by the show of sensitivity, regretted his action. "I-I didn't mean to-"

_Smack_.

Edo's fist collided with his jaw.

Judai could not believe what had just happened. "Y-You hit me!"

"Well aren't you a genius?" the other chuckled.

Instead of fighting back, Judai repositioned himself on the bedside. He sighed and opened a bag of chips, his mouth at work again.

"So I can leave?"

"I didn't say that." The boy purposely made crunching noises. "Come on, I'm just worried about you. Like I said before, Saiou's using you, yet you choose to look the other way. Heck, if I can figure that out, it should be a cinch for you."

Edo stared at the floor, assessing the situation. "I know that, but there's no other option. Working with him, it's the only chance I have for finding my father's killer."

The teen reached into the cupboard behind him, removing his duelling deck. "There's always a better way, Edo. This guy, whoever he is, has the one card that no one else in the world possesses. He may have killed your father, and I totally feel for you…He took everything from you…But you can't go through life fostering a grudge."

"You could never understand what I've been through Judai," he began. "Revenge is all I have left."

"That's not true. You have your D-Heroes. They were there with you since the beginning. Your father entrusted you with them so you could do good, but Saiou is up to something. You can't trust him."

Edo presented his own deck to Judai. "The D-Heroes…They are supposed to be the protectors of justice."

"Justice is blind Edo. Sometimes heroes do things that may seem right to them, but those things are not always honourable. But in the end, it's really up to us to make the decision. Everybody has the potential to be a hero within them, but it takes real guts to use that potential wisely."

"Makes sense, I'll give you that."

"Then you'll be more careful?" Judai finished the last of his chips.

"I'm more careful than you. Does that count?"

The brunette snickered, returning Edo's deck. "Okay wise guy, you can go, but can I ask you one more question?"

"What's that?"

"How 'bout a goodnight kiss? Right here." He pointed at his forehead.

"No, I don't think so. Don't want to upset Shrimpy," Edo feigned a laugh.

"Aww…You're no fun." He narrowed his gaze and scooted closer to the other duelist, capturing him underneath both arms.

The door flung open to reveal a sweating blue-haired boy with glasses. He gaped in horror at the sight before him. Edo smirked. Judai gawked.

"_Speak of the devil." _

"Oh shit."


	4. Origins

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read (This chapter in particular is **graphic** and contains content suitable for **mature viewers** only.) It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

…

Chapter 4: Origins

"Aniki, faster! Get it in there!"

"Mou…I can't! It's too sticky!" Judai groaned, unable to contain his cries of disgust over the wet substance that now dripped along his bare chest.

"Look at what you did," Sho scolded. "You're such a big baby, Aniki!"

"This was _your_ idea! Don't you tell me to-!"

The bluenette shoved more down his throat, muffling his complaints. "You can do it. Try your best Aniki!"

Judai finally managed to swallow the last of the pancakes.

Sho pulled the fork away from the older boy's mouth. "See. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Easy for you to say. That stuff tastes like drywall!"

"So my cooking's _that_ bad? Ani-ki! How could you-su?"

The Ra Yellow's threats to smack him with the spatula he held were not all that menacing, but Judai gave in nonetheless.

"Sorry, Sho…It really sucks." He rubbed the back of his head, his smile twitching. "Kind of like I'm being force-fed rotten cheese."

Sho gritted his teeth. Honesty hurt…a lot.

"Aniki!" The bluenette jabbed at his former roommate unrelentingly.

Judai laughed in understanding, allowing the smaller boy to vent his anger.

"Y-You went too far this time Aniki!"

"It's not like I'm not grateful or anything," Judai sighed earnestly.

Sho regarded him with confusion. Had he heard him correctly? "Huh? What was that?"

"Don't get me wrong…Your food could use a little more work," he paused abruptly. "No, wait. Scratch that. _More_ than a little work. Still…It's exactly what I needed to cool down a bit, today of all days."

"You mean the heat?" Sho asked while pointing out the fact that his friend was shirtless.

The brunette fanned himself, drenched in perspiration. "That's right. Now I know what they mean when they say that you can fry an egg on a sidewalk."

Staring at Judai's naked torso, the petite duelist felt a blush coming on. He had always seen the other boy as attractive, but could never amass the courage required to admit his feelings out loud. He fought arousal, but found himself losing the battle, a tent forming in his pants. It became progressively more difficult to resist his urges, until finally…

"Sho, what are you _doing_?"

The younger one had latched onto him, attacking his chest with his tongue. Judai tried to break free, but to no avail. In reality, he was enjoying the treatment. Sho flicked his tongue across the brunette's nipples, lapping up the syrup that had been spilled earlier and eliciting strangled moans from the taller boy.

"Am I turning you on that much?" He bit lightly at Sho's ear, but was unsure of how to proceed. Strangely enough, he looked to his companion for guidance, mimicking the motions that were being administered on him after disrobing Sho of his blazer. The two took turns licking and sucking each other's teats.

"_Mmm…Aniki…"_

Sho soon discovered that Judai was a fast learner when he was actually willing to apply himself. Whereas their intimacy had commenced with him as the dominant player, within five minutes, Judai had taken over.

"How's _this_?" He trailed hot kisses down Sho's neck.

The bluenette panted. He had never experienced anything so exhilarating before in his life. "Aniki, I-"

Judai silenced him with a forceful kiss to the lips. With sudden vigour, he attempted to gain access to Sho's mouth. The boy was disinclined at first, but eventually let the older duelist have his way. The resulting pleasure was intoxicating.

Judai broke the kiss and flashed an eager smirk. "Do you want me to stop?" he said softly, his breathing uneven.

"No. Keep going," the younger of the two whimpered in response. "I want us to be together, Aniki."

"All right then." The brunette removed his friend's glasses and left them on the bedside table. "You know…I never noticed this before, but you've got awfully sexy eyes."

Sho's cheeks adopted a rosy tinge. "T-Thank you Aniki."

"Listen," Judai began. "No matter what happens, don't forget that I love you, okay?" He yanked off the remainder of Sho's clothes, admiring his slender form and almost girlish hips.

In awe over his lover's words, the teen mewled as he was caressed gingerly from behind.

"_Everything will be fine…You can do this,"_ he chanted to himself.

Judai wrapped his fingertips around Sho's manhood, causing him to buck instinctively into the older one's hand. The strokes that followed were slow and rhythmic, with a sufficient period in between each for either boy to adjust.

"_Aniki…"_

Sho could feel Judai's own erection pressing up against his rear through constricting jeans. The thought of making love with his dearest classmate was an exciting prospect. He craved release…That prolonged moment of euphoria.

"That's it Sho…!"

With one last squeeze, the bluenette let out a high-pitched gasp, so deafening that the other moved to cover his mouth. Warmth splashed over his stomach.

Judai held the spent youth, petting his head lovingly and listening to his disintegrating cries.

"A-Aniki…"

Judai kissed him again, a gentle peck on the cheek. "You gonna live?"

With long, drawn-out breaths, Sho replied, "Y-Yeah. J-Just g-give me a minute."

"Here." He motioned towards the bathroom. "Let's get cleaned up. We can finish up later." He gathered the smaller boy in his arms, covering him with the already-soiled sheets.

Gazing into Judai's big brown eyes, Sho's face lit up with joy. From that point on, he was always in anxious wait over his beloved's lips. Each time they united, he felt as if a thousand stars were being born just to view the spectacle that was their bond.

"_Aniki…I want us to be together…"_


	5. Hopeless

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Japanese Terms: **Dearu** - Napoleon's sentence ender, **Na no ne** - Chronos' sentence ender

…

Chapter 5: Hopeless

"Sho, wait!"

His call went unheeded.

The boy walked quietly away from the Osiris Red dormitory, his dulled eyes concentrated on the ground. One step at a time…All he needed was to take one step at a time, and everything would be fine.

Judai ran after him. Edo followed suit, but kept his distance; he found the turn of events quite amusing.

"Sho." The brunette finally caught up to him, embracing him in a fashion similar to the way in which he had held Edo previously. "I'm sorry!"

The younger one receded into his boyfriend's chest, burying his face in the teen's black t-shirt. He wondered if he could continue calling him that…_Boyfriend_. It seemed improper now that he thought about it.

"I-It was an accident, Sho," Judai stuttered. "I never meant to…to…"

"You never meant to _what_ Aniki? Don't make excuses with me!"

He was speechless.

"I saw it, okay? I'm not stupid! I can put two and two together. It equals four, Aniki, FOUR!"

Judai was taken aback by his lover's sudden outburst. "Whatever you say."

"First you had to run off with Kenzan-kun! Now you're after Edo Phoenix! How many other guys are you hiding? TELL ME!" he cried.

Edo laughed. Things were becoming more and more comical by the minute.

Judai shot the professional duelist a glare. He zipped his lips upon viewing the seriousness in his eyes.

"Y-You told me you loved me." A sniffle.

"_Say something, dummy, before he starts bawling again,"_ his conscience yelled at him. "I _do_ love you Sho. I love you more than anything else in the world…more than _anyone_ else! You know that."

"Then why did you," he sniffled again, "with Edo?"

The brunette frowned. He wanted to tell him how much of an error in judgment it had been to do something so disloyal, but for reasons beyond his comprehension, the words stalled in his throat.

"You always said that I was the only one for you…that nothing would come between us. Why then? Why can't it just be _us_? Why do you have to go snooping around for more booty to fuck, when mine's right here-su?" he asked with a mixture of rage and apprehension.

Judai embarrassedly cupped the boy's cheek in his hand. It was the first time he had ever heard Sho talk in such a dirty manner. He liked this bed-friendly side of him. The notion alone would have rendered him hard, had it not been for his current predicament. "We were foolin' around, that's all. Our clothes were still on. You saw it."

"What's goin' on? A party, da don?" Kenzan interrupted, having returned from dinner.

"Judai's busy arguing with his girlfriend," Edo chuckled. "Trying to let her down slow, you know?"

"Shut up, Edo! You've done enough!"

"Apparently not, since you're still not satisfied." He thoroughly enjoyed humiliating him in every way possible, given the nuisance of being in his presence for the past three hours.

"What are you blathering about? Nobody lays a hand on Aniki but me, Tyranno Kenzan!" the Ra Yellow barked.

"Go ahead. I have no such intentions myself," the silver-haired duelist said calmly.

"That's better." He turned to Judai. "Aniki, let's hit the hay."

The brunette was prepared to object, but was knocked over by the smaller body beneath him before he could voice his disagreement.

"Sho, come back!"

The youth raced onwards and vanished amongst the crisscrossing trees of the forest in front of Osiris Red, his tears streaking the wind.

…

"As per Saiou-sama's orders, we wish to schedule a duel with Yuki Judai."

"What is the meaning of this? A very important meeting is in progress! Do you all want to be expelled, dearu?" Vice Principal Napoleon angrily slammed a fist down on his desk.

Manjoume fumed, and the rest of the former students of Obelisk Blue followed his example. He did not tolerate defiance, especially in matters concerning his master's plans.

Napoleon cringed, putting on a smile to appease the group of rogues. His authority was practically useless. "I guess we could reconsider, dearu."

"Out of the question," Chronos interjected. "The board of committee members does not recognize your request, na no ne."

Manjoume approached the Temp Principal with a scowl. "Then you'll have to deal with us. You don't want to anger White Thunder do you?" He pointed at himself.

"We will not negotiate. This is my final decision, na no ne!"

The duelist growled. "How dare-!"

"Pardon our intrusion."

"Saiou-sama." Manjoume bowed.

The fortuneteller addressed the flamboyantly-dressed Chronos, "Due to my tarot readings, I must confess that a duel with Yuki Judai is of utmost importance."

"Mamma mia! Why, Saiou Takuma-kun?"

"Although I am a student of Duel Academy, I am still bound by my managerial duties as well. The duel between Yuki Judai and an opponent of my choice will be useful publicity for both myself and the school."

"Ah, I see." Chronos understood. "We'll reserve the duel stadium for you then, na no ne."

"Thank you. Your gratitude is most appreciated," Saiou answered kindly. "Manjoume-kun will inform you of a specific date once I have selected an opponent for Yuki Judai."

"Very well."

With that said, Saiou and his followers exited the office, leaving Chronos and Napoleon to their work.

"Is this really a good idea, dearu?"

"You're the one who gives in to their demands all the time. I'm just taking charge, na no ne!"

The Temp Principal trudged past his advisor, off to visit the secretary and fulfill his end of the bargain.

"_Yuki Judai…Your ultimate challenge awaits."_


	6. Seduction

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

…

Chapter 6: Seduction

"Yuki Judai…Your ultimate challenge awaits. The final happenings that will determine your fate, the uncertain course in which the fool places trust, and the deceiving bridge in which he plans to cross. There is a price to pay for making such a venture, but even then, the outcome is unknown. Will he be allowed to pass safely with all complexities intact, or will that bridge crumble beneath his feet, dooming him to strangulation by the abominations below? Although I remain blind to the fact which eludes me, recalcitrant though it may be to my hand, fortune favours me. She still offers me visions of unparalleled opportunity, an era that can only lead rise to abundance…A never-ending bloom, a sun that fails to fade. This is the future unbound…An empire in service to the beautifying white light that consumes all, an ideal totality. Ere the goddess shines upon me, a field of precious gemstones, elegant and harmonious, sparks with electricity. Infinite possibility, limitless revolutions of my Wheel of Fortune…With each rotation, an arc of incandescent flame surrounds it. Spin for your master, O great wheel! Spin!"

By candlelight, Saiou plucked an apple, the foremost tarot, from its tree, the deck. _"The Tower…Reversed?"_

A knock.

"Who is it?" he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Pardon me for intruding, Saiou-sama," a female voice answered. "Marufuji Sho has been spotted on the premises."

The diviner grinned. "Excellent."

…

Sho sat quietly on the edge of the lake that bordered the former Obelisk Blue dormitory, the dark rings underneath his eyes a clear indication of sleepless nights. Despite its takeover by Saiou's followers, the quarters reminded him of his brother. During rough times like these, he would often turn to his brother for help, but now all he could do was think back to how his sibling had been previously, for even he had deserted the past; he was no longer the reserved and caring person he used to be. He was the Hell Kaiser now. There was change within himself as well, he realized, though he could not identify with absolute certainty what it was. Perhaps it was his heightening desire for Judai's affections, or the deepening sense of abandonment that overflowed in his chest. Everything was happening so fast…It was overwhelming.

"_How could he do this to me…after all we've been through? He said those three words so simply…I should have known better. What's 'I love you,' in the face of 'Let's have sex!'"_ he faked a laugh.

"You ran away, didn't you?"

The depressed Ra Yellow nearly broke a rib when he saw who it was.

"Excuse me. I didn't mean to startle you," Saiou apologized in a singsong tone. "You're Marufuji Sho, are you not?"

The bluenette was still too scared to reply.

"By the looks of things, you've had a bad day, correct?" His accent was overly optimistic and thick with reassurance. "Care to talk about it? I'm a good listener, you know?" He took a seat next to the spectacled boy.

Although he was reluctant to speak, especially with Saiou Takuma of all people, Sho desperately needed a receptive ear. Torn between doubt and acceptance, he chose the latter and began recounting the events that had led him to the lake in the first place.

"How awful," the taller of the two gasped once the story had ended.

"It's all right…If Aniki doesn't want me around anymore, I can cope." Sho played with the blades of grass that he was sitting on. In his mind, what he had just said was anything but true.

"You shouldn't lie to yourself," Saiou told him. "When you lie to yourself, it can make you sick."

"It can?" The boy looked at him with inquiring eyes.

"Yes. It's better if you confront your problems. That way, the things that hurt you will go away."

"But I don't want Aniki to disappear-su," Sho's voice cracked. He wiped away tears with his floppy sleeves.

"I can see that. You love him very much, don't you?"

The smaller one nodded in agreement, both hands at his heart. "I-I do love him."

"It's because of them…that Kenzan-kun and Edo Phoenix. They're the ones who are trying to ruin everything for you and Yuki Judai," Saiou accused. "They're the ones who think they can step all over you to get to him."

The bluenette could feel the elder student's hand enveloping his own. It was delicate and smooth. He felt respected in the other's presence.

"Would you like to see something cool?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Sho replied timidly.

"This is a tarot deck." He showed him his cards. "Truth is, they told me you were lying to yourself, and that you were making yourself sick."

"Wow! Really? They're nothing like my Vehicroids!"

"These aren't exactly for duelling. Would you like to try them out?" he offered.

"You'd let me play with them?"

"Uh-huh." Saiou shuffled the cards adeptly. "There's nothing wrong with hatred. It's perfectly normal."

"What?" The statement was perplexing for Sho.

He continued shuffling. "The card that said you were sick…The Tower. It's a bad card…Not you at all. But the only reason that it showed up was because of _them_."

"Kenzan-kun and Edo Phoenix?"

"That's right. The two of them, they aim to take him from you. So ask yourself…Is it wrong to want to hate them?"

"I guess not…" The boy was unsure of himself. Despite the frequent arguments that would arise between him and Kenzan over who had the right to call Judai 'Aniki,' the two were still good friends. He put up with Edo's snobbish attitude as well.

"Maybe it's not just them…Maybe it's Yuki Judai as well? Hasn't _he_ mistreated you?"

"Well-"

"He did, didn't he? You were simply a toy. Once he was done with you, he threw you out. Doesn't that make you feel _mad_?" he chanted.

"Sort of…"

"He had no right to do that to you. You deserve better than that. After all, you are the younger brother of Duel Academy's finest in the World League."

"Hey yeah! That cheater!" Things were beginning to make sense. Sho was ripping grass out of the dirt now.

"He was too busy messing around with the others to care about you! How's that? Tell me when to stop shuffling, because everything will be made clear," Saiou laughed. "Do you hate him? It's okay to hate him."

"I…" Inadequacy gripped him. _"You think it's all fun and games, huh, don't you Aniki? You think playing with my emotions is entertaining-su? Is that all I am to you…some cheap circus act?"_ Sho went limp. "I…hate you, Yuki Judai…"

The oracle stopped shuffling his cards, watching as the swans on the peaceful-turned-raging lake flew off in terror. He placed the newly formed pile in front of the sobbing child.

"It's okay to hate him," he repeated. "You're in control now. This is your fate…your desire. I will help you conduct it properly. Isn't this good? Destiny is only a step away. Come. Make your choice!"

The boy pulled a card from the pile emotionlessly: The Lovers.

"_Reversed."_

Sho embraced his newfound ally. Their faces were mere inches apart. Saiou could feel the bluenette's warm breath on the tip of his nose.

"Saiou-sama…You're my friend."


	7. GX Variety Hour

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

…

Chapter 7: Intermission - GX Variety Hour

"Ani-ki! What's going on? What happened to the main plot?"

"I don't know…but it's a good chance to stretch the old legs." He stood up, doing just that.

"What direction will we be taking next? I'm gettin' tired, da don." Kenzan appeared from behind the couch. "Especially since Marufuji-senpai's gettin' all the action." He coughed. "Sleeping with Aniki…Lucky dog, da don."

Sho laughed triumphantly and stuck out his tongue. "To-o bad! I thought we agreed from the beginning that Aniki liked me best."

"No way!"

"Will you two please be quiet? I'm in between you, you know?" Edo separated them.

Judai smiled. "Man, threesome! That's hot!"

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

"Aniki, that's horrible! How could you even think of something like that-su?" the bluenette squealed.

The older duelist lost himself in a fit of giggles. "Just kidding, Sho." He embraced him across the sofa, his torso flattening against Kenzan and Edo's chests.

"Get off of me!" The silver-haired pro nudged him sharply.

"No, _don't_ get off, da don!"

Judai crawled over them to Sho's side. "Sorry fellas, but it's no use fighting over me." He held his boyfriend's hands in his own.

"Aniki…?" He blushed.

"Did somebody call for _White Thunder_?" Manjoume waltzed into the room with a marching band full of converted Obelisk Blue students in tow.

"Way to ruin the mood," Sho said to himself. His lover heard his whispers, and kissed him regardless.

"Come and join Saiou-sama in his conquest to raid Judai's underpants drawer!" Manjoume interrupted their face-sucking session.

Everyone stared blankly at him, including those of his troupe.

"Eeek! Saiou Takuma is a perv!" the girls standing behind him screamed. "Saiou-sama hunts down boy-tush as a hobby!"

"What did you expect? He did randomly appear to me when I was a little kid. It was so _not_ a coincidence that he popped up right after my father died…Vulnerable child, yes?" Edo pointed out.

"And now he's after Marufuji-senpai!" Kenzan added.

Sho blinked nervously as he felt said person's arms being thrown around him.

"Fate has brought us together," he muttered romantically into the youth's ear. "We shall be together forever...You hate him, don't you?"

"Let go of him you creep!" Judai beat him with a cushion.

"Why don't we just sit back and enjoy the could-have-been funnier moments in the series…through the magic of outtakes." The silver-haired one put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey, that's my tarot table!" Saiou scolded. "I don't want footprints on my table!"

"Live with it-su." The bluenette had long since retreated to a safer distance away from the fiend. "Oh, oh! Can I do the commentary for this clip, Aniki?" He motioned towards the already-playing video.

"Sure. Knock yourself out."

"Hmm…Let's see…This clip is from episode forty, when Aniki duelled against Abidos the Third. You might not know it, but our Egyptian king from beyond wasn't all too thrilled when we told him he had to memorize his lines."

"_Yo, Judai. Come with me to the afterlife, so that I may EAT JOOZ!" _

"How about episode forty-eight and forty-nine, when Kagemaru showed up in nothing but a loincloth? Remember that, da don? That's why Aniki had to stare at his cards for twenty-three minutes straight."

"You weren't even there-su…The truly amazing thing about those episodes is how our animation department dealt with a certain banana-rock beast. The producers deemed Hamon too ugly for mainstream television, so the guys down the hall had to digitally edit out its overbite."

Edo rubbed the back of his head. "And yet they got away with naming the first phantasm Uria?"

Judai chuckled.

"Hey, it's my debut episode, da don!" the Ra Yellow said excitedly.

Sho snickered, "Heh heh. It took you _how_ many takes before that defeat scene was approved?"

"Shut up."

"All you had to do was fall into a ditch-su."

"Keep talkin' and you're next," Kenzan threatened.

"Oooh, this is my favourite!" Now it was Judai's turn to poke fun at somebody. "Edo's duel with Kaiser!"

"Oh lord."

"_Come on, Burst Lady!"_

Edo turned away in disgust of his own acting. _"Kill me now."_

"I can't believe you mistook Featherman for Burst Lady!" the brunette teased.

The lights went out, to Edo's relief.

"What happened, da don?"

"Where did everybody go-su? Aniki, that better be your hand on my leg, 'cause if it isn't…"

Saiou grinned evilly. "No, but you can call me Aniki if you want."

"Cut to commercial, cut to commercial!" Sho cried.


	8. Illusions

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R. **(April 16, 2006: Fic will be on hiatus next week. Hope you all read "Despair," which will be posted in place of chapter 9.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Japanese Terms: **Nya** - Daitokuji's sentence ender, **Zaurus** - Another of Kenzan's sentence enders

…

Chapter 8: Illusions

"_Four of Wands, reversed…Conditions unfit for advancement, problems and flaws become apparent, unproductiveness and delay. Obstacles present themselves, and everything arrives at a standstill…Disconnected."_

Saiou was fixated on the card before him. Although the final piece of his scheme had fallen into place only two nights prior, his readings were warning him of an ominous roadblock to emerge in the near future.

He drew another card from the deck. _"Temperance…Restraint, moderation, balance…This represents he who seeks to deter me."_ He stepped within several feet of the same lake where he had confronted Sho, returning the cards to a box strapped around his leg. "Who is it that summons me?"

A pudgy cat with a fuzzy tail that had been hiding in the bushes sprang free from the foliage and scampered by. At the shoreline, it stopped to scratch its ears.

"Hmm?"

"_You are the leader of the Whites that have overrun Duel Academy?"_ a formless voice asked.

Saiou regarded the animal with astonishment. "A talking cat? No, I am mistaken. You must be the one called Temperance."

"_Temperance? Hou…You are aware of my alchemic studies. Most impressive, I'll admit."_

"Why have you called me here? I am very busy."

The feline yawned. Its mouth was not moving, yet the voice remained. _"I am not the one who beckons you here tonight. As you yourself would agree, fate has led you to me."_

"I beg to differ. Fate will not lead me astray. She is my mistress…She will ensure that I prevail in the end. My plans will go ahead regardless of your own machinations."

"_That is most uncertain. Are you not concerned about Yuki Judai?" _

Saiou laughed, "On the contrary. Yuki Judai will grovel at my feet by this time next week."

"_Again, that is most uncertain. You are fooling yourself. Your misinterpretation of Judai-kun's strength will be your undoing."_

"Silence! I will not be mocked by the likes of you!" he shouted.

A bright golden orb blinked into existence from underneath the cat's tongue, levitating in midair. Shadows surrounded it, and a humanoid figure took shape.

"_A spirit…?"_

The masked spectre's long white hair flowed behind him in a ponytail. He was dressed completely in black, with the exception of the sandstone cloak that was thrown loosely over his shoulders. Two pairs of emeralds adorned the front of his cape and his waistline, and a tangle of ribbon wound itself around his body. His red eyes gleamed behind the false visage he wore as he lifted an arm, revealing a duel disk.

The apparition introduced himself, "I am Daitokuji, the great alchemist of the Seven Stars! Come and accept my proposition for a dark game, if you are so confident. I will not allow you to get anywhere near Judai-kun until you have defeated me!"

"_How touching…"_ The fortuneteller smirked, deploying his own disk. "Then let the duel commence!"

…

"Achoo!" Judai sneezed. It had been days since he last saw Sho, and the non-stop searching he had conducted was proving detrimental to his health.

"Cheer up, Aniki. Marufuji-senpai will be back soon. I can feel it!" Kenzan comforted him.

"It's no use. I've looked everywhere, and there's no sign of him. It's like he vanished off the island without a trace," the brunette answered in a deflated tone. "It's all my fault…I should have paid more attention to him."

The Ra Yellow retied his bandana, which had come undone for the twentieth time that hour. "He's probably staying in his dorm."

"Misawa says he hasn't seen him," he sighed, remembering the phone conversation earlier that afternoon. "And there's no way he's hanging out in Obelisk Blue. Saiou's got that place locked up tighter than a safe."

"Don't fret. We'll keep lookin' tomorrow. He couldn't have gone far, zaurus."

Judai hugged his pillow. "I hope so, Kenzan…I hope so…"

…

Within space, lightning crashed down on Saiou's opponent.

"I activate the effect of my trap, Elemental Absorber. By removing a monster in my hand from the game, I can halt the attacks of monsters sharing the same element. Go, Elemental Absorber!"

The centrifuge above him spun rapidly, creating a force field that shielded the alchemist from the fallout. The redirected blasts disappeared harmlessly into the vastness of the universe.

"My turn, draw." Daitokuji reflected on past experiences to aid him in his next move. The other combatant had two creatures lurking on his side of the field. There were no set cards either. In theory, one assault would be enough to take the fellow occultist out for good.

"Helios Tris Megistus!" He pointed heavenwards and announced his sole monster's name - though it was technically composed of three bodies. "Attack with Phoenix Prominence!"

The trio of bandaged child-sized entities burst into flame. From each tiny homunculus' round sun-head, solar flares spewed forth and combined to form a gigantic bird of unprecedented heat. The immortal avian screeched, hooking its talons of ember into the burning flesh of Saiou's servants. A plume of smoke enveloped them, and afterwards, nothing but the scent of singed carcass dwelled.

Both duelists glanced down at their life point counters simultaneously. Both read zero.

Saiou's lips contorted in grimace. "It would seem that our powers are equally matched."

"So they are. Carry on," Daitokuji said. "I invite you to continue your quest…Judai-kun will be waiting."

"What is that supposed to mean?" the other questioned.

"Judai-kun will not give up, nya," the teacher reverted to his cat-like speech. "He has a grand imagination and creative soul. Success will not come easily for you. He cares about his friends…and he cares about Sho-kun as well. Don't forget that, nya."

Saiou watched as the ghost re-inhabited its vessel, evaporating into particles of light and entering the cat known as Pharaoh. With a twist of its hind legs, Pharaoh left the diviner alone in the dark.

"Don't forget that, huh? Such a waste of words." He began his trip back to Obelisk Blue, his mind unchanged. _"Yuki Judai, you're destiny of ruin and ill fate is upon you!"_


	9. Nostalgia

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R. **(May 2, 2006: Two weeks of exams. Probably will not be able to post the next chapter until afterwards.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

…

Chapter 9: Nostalgia

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?"

Manjoume folded his hands behind his himself, pacing back and forth between the door and balcony of the second floor. "Saiou-sama left over an hour ago," he repeated, even though he knew it was unnecessary.

"Where?" Edo circled him as though it were an interrogation.

His answer was direct, and did not carry his trademark aggressiveness. The professional duelist preferred Manjoume's new personality. It was a drastic improvement from his old self; he did not keep secrets, so information regarding the leader's plots was easily strained from him, much like juice from an orange. In this case, however, it was not so. "Saiou-sama informed us that he had arranged to meet with an acquaintance, and nothing more.

"He didn't even tell you who this acquaintance was?" He detested the sudden ambiguity in the elite's statements.

"No. If that is all, please excuse me. I must return to my duties."

Edo was already on his way. Loitering any further was pointless.

"_Che, I don't see why Saiou-sama keeps that guy around." _White Thunder switched on his school-issued PDA and sent an e-mail to his female counterpart downstairs: "Phoenix is gone. Proceed with phase three."

She was quick to reply: "Understood."

…

Following his brief visit to Obelisk Blue, Edo wandered over to Duel Academy's cafeteria, his stomach growling. The dining hall was one of the only places in which students of different rankings could intermingle while eating, but it was not frequented by many because the meals were overpriced and subpar.

It was no surprise that people preferred the accommodations of their dorms: Blues had access to the most exotic cuisine, since their residence was home to a multitude of restaurants. Yellows were limited to a few coffee shops, which still had better food by comparison. Reds, finally, were confined to a single room and fed, as Chronos had put it so delicately in the past, "graciously for your efforts." It was far from glamorous to be at the bottom of the hierarchy, but it was better than having to spend six dollars on a bowl of nikudon.

Edo observed a large woman in the corner who was sweeping the floor furiously with her broom. "Oy, you're that old lady who was with Judai back then." Edo remembered Kenzan's duel with Saiou.

"How rude." She straightened her glasses, advancing towards him. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders?"

His shoulders sank. "My father was murdered, actually."

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-" she apologized. "Come, you must be famished. Have a sandwich, on the house!" She set her broom aside and reached behind the counter.

"Thank you." The act of generosity startled him.

"We've never been formerly introduced, correct?"

"No, ma'am." He unwrapped the ham-and-cheese. "The name's Edo Phoenix."

She smiled. "Kids around here call me Tome-san."

"Tome-san…? Pardon me for being so impolite." He took a bite.

"So you're Judai-chan's friend? He could use a real boost right now."

His interest deepened.

"Ever since little Sho-kun went missing, things haven't been the same. He usually stops by at the end of every week to check out the new cards that we have in stock, but lately he's been too depressed. How sad…"

"_So the small fry didn't go crawling back to his brown-eyed hero."_ Another bite. _"Shakespeare's tragedy…What a load…"_

"And they were such a cute couple…" she continued. "You see that over there?" She pointed below the counter to a heart-shaped carving in the wood.

Edo had to squint to make out the writing at the center of the heart: 十代 + 翔.

"They did that together."

"Judai and his munchkin sidekick?" the duelist retorted.

"Yes, although I don't approve of you calling Sho-kun Judai-chan's munchkin sidekick. Those two were so in love!"

"_Repulsive!"_ He gagged, but not because of the food.

"They had their first date here, you know?"

"Why here? Pardon me again for using such a derogatory term, but this place is a dump. No woman in the right mind would want to spend her time in a garbage heap like this."

"But you forget that neither of them _is_ a woman."

…

"Aniki, you sure it's okay to be doing this? What if someone finds out-su?"

"No sweat!" He held up a nail. "Tome-san said she would keep quiet. Come on."

"I don't know…"

The brunette leaned over and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. "You love me, don't you?"

Sho nodded. He knew Judai was trying his hardest to make their first date memorable, and he did not care that their dinner had consisted of leftover salad from the fridge and pop from a vending machine. He loved him…That was enough. "Promise you'll be there for me when I need you?" He wiggled his pinkie in his face.

"I promise." He fastened his own fifth finger to his boyfriend's.

"Aniki…"

"You ready?"

"Hold on a sec." The bluenette batted his eyelashes. "What do you think?"

Judai played along. "Adorable as always."

Sho swooned. "Then I'm ready-su!"

Together, they scratched thin line after thin line into the wall with the nail until both their names had been chiselled within the heart.

…

"And that's the whole story. If you want to hear another, I-"

"That's fine. It's best I get a move on," Edo told Tome-san with a grin.

She looked at him untrustingly. "Hey! Don't you go spreading that around now! That's confidential!"

"I won't, I won't," he assured, laughing. "Thanks again for the sandwich."

Her expression brightened. "You're very welcome, young man. Have a good night!"

Just as the silver-haired boy pushed past the swinging double doors of the cafeteria, he spotted Tenjoin Asuka, the so-called queen of Obelisk Blue, speaking into her PDA.

"_What is she doing here?" _He hid behind a tree.

"Everything's set. All we have to do is wait."

A jumbled voice came through the static, but Edo could not hear who it was or what that person was saying.

The blonde girl closed the conversation window. "Yes, Saiou-sama…"

"_Saiou…What are you up to?"_


	10. Broken

Hero

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy situations, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. It also contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh GX. So if you don't want to know ahead of time what's going to happen in the anime, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R. **(May 17, 2006: For those of you who have not already done so, check out my other recent fic, "Onmyoukyou.")**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh Series.

Japanese Terms: **Aibou** - Partner

…

Chapter 10: Broken

It was the eighth day in a row he had lain awake like this…Restless, face pressed against the mattress, without energy whatsoever. Breakfasts, lunches, and dinners flew by, and his attendance record plunged into the gutter. To him, it made no difference.

The clock displayed a perpetual 9:25 AM, the batteries drained. The curtains that shrouded the windows were lined with creases. The poster on the wall was beginning to peel. The things he did not care to pay close attention to before blared at him like the sirens of a police cruiser during a highway chase. His head ached, as if it was being stung by a swarm of hornets, or torn straight off in a chainsaw accident.

"_He'll be back."_

He was convinced…Any minute now, Sho would come rushing into the room, plop down next to him, and tell him how sorry he was for running away.

"_He has to. He just has to,"_ Judai told himself.

The duelist pulled the pillow over his nose and mouth, trying to suffocate himself and rid himself of the pain he was feeling. "Sho…I don't know what to do. You're out there somewhere, alone and probably freezing when you did nothing wrong, while I'm livin' it up in here! The one who deserves hell like that is me. Come back. Please come back!" he shouted into the linen casing, which muffled his cries.

The furry spirit of Hane Kuribo materialized from the roof. It descended next to its master, prodding at him with its puny claws in a vain attempt to revitalize his usual sunny self.

"Not now aibou," he shooed the winged creature, to which it obeyed. "I'm not in the mood."

"_Aniki."_

Tossing and turning in bed, Judai could hear the bluenette's voice. It was chilling, and caused the boy to shrink under the covers in grief.

"_You betrayed my trust, and now you want me to forgive you?"_

Tears forming in his eyes, he sat up for the first time in days, replying with an overly forceful breath, "Yes!"

"_It hurt more and more each time. I was afraid you'd leave me…that you didn't want me around anymore. I couldn't take it-su…"_

"Sho…I _love_ you."

"_I love you too-su, but - What does it mean to you Aniki?"_

The brunette dug his fingers into the sheets, and explained shakily, "I-It meant everything. You're my world, Sho. We've been apart for only a week and I'm already in shambles…a total _wreck_!"

"_What about Kenzan-kun and Edo Phoenix-su?"_

"T-They could never replace you," Judai continued. "You're special to me."

"_If only I could believe that."_

The boy brought his hands together in a gesture of prayer, kneeling before the spectre that only he could see. "_Look_ at me! _Look_ at what I've become! I'll walk across hot coals, leap off a fifty-story building, drink that stuff under the sink…Whatever you ask, I'll do it! Just don't go!"

The bluenette smiled understandingly, but promptly vanished from his sight.

"No! Sho, don't go! SHO!"

"Aniki!"

"D-Don't go!"

"Aniki, snap out of it, zaurusu!" Kenzan shook him.

Judai finally awoke. "W-What happened? Kenzan, what are you doing here? Where's Sho? I have to stop him!" He clutched at the Ra Yellow's well-built shoulders.

"Aniki, relax. We haven't found him yet, remember? You were just having a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" He loosened his grip on Kenzan. "Yes…Just a nightmare."

"Get out of bed pronto, da don. They're waiting for you at the duel stadium." The taller boy helped him to his feet.

"They?"

"Manjoume and Asuka-senpai. They're challenging you to a duel, zaurusu!"

…

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I was born ready."

"No you weren't. Everything you have now Saiou-sama saw to. Without him, you walk this earth, a mere broken soul."

"Hmph. 'Broken' does not even scratch the surface of how I feel. But _his_ intervention was highly unnecessary."

"Do you not see Saiou-sama as we do? It would interest him to know that you're a pretender within his flock, however unthinkable that may be."

"I'm no pretender. Watch and I'll show you!"

"And Yuki Judai?" White Thunder dismissed cynically.

"What about him?"

"Don't play coy with me! Answer the question!"

The shorter one laughed, pushing him away. "Yuki Judai won't be a problem once I get through with him. Just you wait-su."

Manjoume remained doubtful, but swallowed his pride and entered the arena. A keen grin formed on his face as Judai's expression of pure horror came into view. He also spotted Edo Phoenix and his former coach in love, Tenjouin Fubuki, in the stands behind him.

The teenage duelist chewed on his bottom lip. "It can't be…!"

"That's right, you're opponent for this duel is-"

"Sho-kun," Asuka cut in, appearing at his side.

The brunette stared in disbelief at his boyfriend who, now dressed in the regalia of the Whites, met his gaze with a loathsome shudder. The rope that had previously tied the two together suddenly came undone, becoming a lifeline that could give way with the tiniest of movements.

"Sho, w-what did they do to you? Don't tell me that you're – No you couldn't have!"

"Saiou-sama has opened my eyes to the truth-su." He raised both arms high into the air, grasping at the beams of light that fell from the ceiling. "I was weak and miserable, and it was all because I stuck by _you_!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do! With no more shadows to hide in, he set me free!" Sho defended himself.

"That's-!"

"Enough talk, Yuki Judai! Let's settle this once and for all-su!"

Judai had no choice but to accept; he was not about to leave Sho in the hands of the enemy. This was his chance to retrieve what was stolen from him, and rectify his mistakes.

Their duel disks produced identical clinks. The battle was about to begin.

"DUEL!"


End file.
